


Gotham Oneshots

by ShadouOkami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadouOkami/pseuds/ShadouOkami
Summary: So this is just a collection of one-shots and AU's for Gotham!If anyone wants to see one, you can always suggest a certain story!For now- enjoy
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Gotham Oneshots

The end had come- or that’s what the rest of the world said when the dead seemed to not actually die. They instead stood back up and began to roam the earth and eat whatever living thing was in their way. It was frankly disgusting- or so Oswald thought when he had heard about it for the first time. Well, he didn’t believe it but that disbelief had turned to disgust quickly after he saw the state of the world. 

The state of Gotham- and the chaos that was all around him. Within the first days, he had already taken action in securing himself and his home. Using his power and influence to start a kind of camp on the outskirts of the city where the population was less dense. 

Though no one thought this day would ever come- Oswald was not going to let that ruin his day or life- He would not be caught out dead as a zombie- that was for sure. On the outskirts- he had assembled a small group of goons and some survivors that had begged to stay in return for helping him rebuild a small community. They weren’t entirely unuseful- some had some medical knowledge, others knew how to farm food so it would come in handy one way or another. 

They had built a small fortress- high walls and well they all had been quick. Not waiting until the government started taking action, which they never did. It seemed that the world had all gone to hell in one day- and Oswald would be damned if he went to hell with it. 

He was still well dressed as ever, and grateful for the little community they had- slowly expanding it as time passed. They farmed their own food- had their own doctors and as more survivors joined them became a real community. More guns- and more people to wield them and all under his control. 

Oswald was a strict ruler- he had been able to manipulate the men that had been with him from the start to enforce his rule and so he still sat on his throne. But the people in the community accepted it- after all Oswald saved them in their eyes. 

The only thing that was missing and a big worry for the Penguin was Edward. The tall man had not been seen since the start of it all- and it was eating him up inside to know what happened to the riddler- to the man he still loved even if he wasn’t sure if this love was returned. 

Anyone that went scouting was instructed to keep an eye out for Edward- To take him with them no matter the cost if they found him- and to tell Oswald if they saw zombie ed at all- he would deal with that himself. But the thought alone was painful for Oswald. 

He didn’t want to have to deal with a zombified Riddler. He wanted to find him well and alive. Part of him hoped Edward would find him- and waltz right into his sanctuary, with some crazy cure for this virus so all could go back to normal. He had made his own little community but it wasn’t what anyone had wanted in the end. Everyone wanted to go back to the way things were. Modern convenience, air conditioning. Not needing candles for light but having actual electricity again. The only place with them that had any semblance of electricity was their makeshift hospital as that seemed to most obvious place to have that. Medical care was a must. 

And Oswald knew that- his own leg was a pain to deal with, and he was always armed because running on it was not the best idea and he wouldn’t make it far. He always carried a knife and a gun with him. Even though no one had tried to dethrone him yet- he was always prepared for the worst to happen. For the zombies to break through the walls, or for his people to turn on him. 

That’s how he ended up on the rooftop of a building, holding a night vision binoculars as he viewed the city, and the hoards of zombies that seemed to assemble in it. They seemed to become more and more every day. 

He had heard stories of what a heard could do to a town or city if they were left unchecked, and it worried him that his community seemed to lay under fire as well from these monsters. Frowning he lowered the binoculars from his face as he thought. 

“What would you do ed….” He asked softly, his question only being heard by the cold wind that blew past him. Edward would have the answer- for sure. He always had the answer and that’s what he loved about him. 

Oswald couldn’t just relocate the town and all he had built in the community. There were children, women and not everyone was safe or fit for travel. Most would just give their positions away. Yet if he didn’t leave with all those that would have a high chance of surviving he would have nothing left and his men could very probably turn on him. 

It was a hard decision. And if he left- he might never find Edward again. Never see his friend, for whom he still held out the hope that he would be fine. 

Grunting, he turned on his heel and walked back over to the stairs that had led him to the roof. He had made a choice. 

He wouldn’t run anymore. There was no point really, he would defend what he had, until the bitter end. There was nowhere to run to, and if Edward was still out there, he would be able to find him here. 

Making his way down the stairs, he met up with the head of his security. “Gather the men, we have to strengthen our defenses. Because we are not going to abandon what we’ve built here. We’re not giving up, we’ll fight. And we’ll win.” He stated as he walked past him, frown on his face as he was determined. 

They would win or die.


End file.
